


Already True

by bisexualmage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, This is super cheesy, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualmage/pseuds/bisexualmage
Summary: “You've never told me what you wished for on your birthday.” Tsukishima peered down, head straight but his stare sharp and cornered. “Oh- well…” Yamaguchi felt himself burning in the cheeks. He wasn't going to do it. He wasn't going to tell Tsukishima that his wish had already come true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday you beautiful tall french fry  
> I HIGHLY recommend you listen to "Candles" by Daughter while reading this!  
> This is set long after high school, they're living together in an apartment in the city!  
> tumblr: zhanxixi.tumblr.com

As he swiftly blew the candle that glowed under the dark night, Tsukishima whispered his wish, maybe unintentionally, and closed his eyes, painting his words behind his lids. He fluttered his eyes open again and glanced at Yamaguchi, who looked to be on edge, hands clenched and lips shaking. “What is it?” He mumbled. Cool air brushed over their skin, a soothing numbness washing their bodies.

“What did you wish for?” Yamaguchi asked, batting his lashes. His fingers tapped over his legs desperately, anticipation tingling in his tips.

“Doesn't telling you defeat the purpose of a wish? It won't come true.” Tsukishima pushed his cake forward on the glass table and stood up from his seat, leaning over the balcony. His eyes waved over the city before him, glimmers of streetlights and city life flashing like the stars above him.

Yamaguchi giggled as he too walked over to the balcony, elbow to elbow next to Tsukishima. “You believe in that, Tsukki?”

“Only because you do too.”

If Yamaguchi wasn't mistaken, he swore he could see a smile creep up Tsukishima’s lips. He grinned as he rested his chin on his arms.

“You've never told me what you wished for on your birthday.” Tsukishima peered down, head straight but his stare sharp and cornered.

“Oh- well…” Yamaguchi felt himself burning in the cheeks. He wasn't going to do it. He wasn't going to tell Tsukishima that his wish had already come true. He wasn't going to tell him that every ounce of his desires latched only onto one thing, one person. He wasn't going to tell him that.

“Not gonna say?” Tsukishima cupped his face in the palm of his hand and sighed, a small cloud of his breath flying through the atmosphere.

“I could but- I…” Yamaguchi shuffled as he tried to connect his words. “I'm embarrassed.”

“I guess I won't tell you, too.”

“Eh?” Yamaguchi spat, turning his body towards Tsukishima and almost clutching his sleeve. “Tsukki!” He waved his arms in frustration.

Tsukishima pushed himself off the railing and grabbed Yamaguchi’s fingers, pulling him in close.

Chest against chest and fingers intertwined, a warming flare of heat spread through their bodies like the cold didn't exist. They each exchanged a mix of looks, from surprised to airiness.

“A wish is a wish. It'll come true eventually, so I don't have to tell you.”

Yamaguchi could tell him. He could tell him now, that everyday was a wish come true. That all he had ever wished for was for them to stay together. That even under the coldest of snows and the wettest of rains, that even under the burning of the summer sun and the chilliest of winds, he wished for Tsukishima to be with him even if it meant trekking through thick paths and sliding down slippery roads. He could tell him that all he had ever wished for was for them to be together even if it meant reaching their lowest but still loving their hardest. He could tell him, but he didn't. “Well then, same with me.” He pouted.

And Tsukishima was the same. He could tell him. He could tell him that every passing second was a new flower that bloomed like the field he wished for. He could tell him that from the first birthday they celebrated together, all he had ever wished for was for him to stick by his side, through the homeliest of mornings and the harshest of nights, he wished for Yamaguchi’s bubbly self to continue coping with his warped mind. He could tell him, but he didn't. “Suit yourself.”

The two merely stood, drowning in each other’s shining eyes while they relaxed in their soft embrace, ears swallowing the rushed sounds of faraway traffic that almost played along to the beat of their hearts. Cold fingertips traced up their necks, and before the air could suck up anymore time, sweet, sugary, soft lips joined together perfectly.

“Happy Birthday, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi smiled on Tsukishima’s lips, all drops of hurt and sadness dwindling like tranquility was all that could be felt.

“Thank you.”

  
Regardless of their unexplained wishes, it wasn't as if their days were going to fade from their desires. So long the moon remained complacent and the stars stay floating in the deep dark sky, their untold dreams will continue to grow in love and light, as they always have since the day they first met.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Short and simple, hope it did enough damage.  
> tumblr: zhanxixi.tumblr.com


End file.
